Encuentro
by Natsukii-san
Summary: Silver esta entrenado tranquilo en el Encinar cerca del lago cuando sin querer hiere a alguien, a una supuesta desconocida


Declaimer: Pokémon no es mio, porque si lo fuera muchos shipping serian realidad ¬w¬

* * *

Encinar-Jhoto

-Bien Feraligatr, Weavile usen cuchillada contra los arboles que Rhyperior les lance, mientras esquivan los ataques Gyarados, Kingdra y Honchkrow, Kingdra primero usa pantalla de humo, comiencen - mientras sus pokemons entrenaban el obsevaba las debilidades para luego poder fortalecerlo.

Mientras tanto en el mismo lugar unos metros m s lejos

-Me dijieron que estaba por aqui, no creo que me aya perdido, o tal ves si, osa digo no creo que este muy lejos-Parloteaba una chica de coletas casta as mientras avanzaba y se introducía una nube negra- Que pasa?, que no estaba despejado?  
- Cuidado!  
-eh- y todo lo que vio fue el suelo mientras un chico pelirojo se acercaba a ella  
Un rato después

-Al fin despiertas, creí que tenia que llevarte a u hospital, lo siento es que estaba entrenando y no vienen muchas personas por aquí-dijo aliviado Silver.  
-Disculpa no quería interrumpirte pero -decía mientras se paraba del suelo-aahuu-se quejo mientras se intentaba pararse y callo de nuevo al suelo.  
-Parece que si tenemos que ir a un hospital después de todo- dijo Silver mientras se levantaba del suelo.  
-Pero como vamos a ir hasta allá, tus pokemons están cansados no?  
-Si eso es verdad, tienes un pokemon que nos sirva como transporte para ti?  
-Sep, tengo un Tauros-dijo alegre y orgullosa.  
-Bien saca lo.  
-Como quiere que lo saque si esta en mi casa-Le reprocho ella.  
-Pero si te pregunte si tenias un pokemon para usar-le dijo algo exasperado por la repuesta de ella.  
-Exacto, eso dijiste, no me preguntaste si traía uno-respondió sonriente porque le había ganado.  
-...-ok era verdad pero a lo que el se refería era obvio no?- Y no traes pokemons contigo-pregunto ahora lo m s claro posible.  
-Si por supuesto-respondió mientras seguía sonriendo, Porque sonreía tanto? se preguntaba Silver.  
-Bien espero que nos ayude a llevarte...-ahí quedaron sus esperanzas, ella tenia un Marril, ese pokemon definitivamente no le ayudaría mucho-de acuerdo te cargare - Que?, no espera, no me puedes cargar-dijo algo alborotada y sonrojada, lo que le causaba gracia a Silver, quien sonrió un poco.  
-No digas tonterías, no creo que peses tanto, ademas podemos ir por la Ruta 34 que esta m s cerca del lago y luego llegar a Pueblo Azalea, no sera mucho y para que no te preocupes, podemos descanzar en el camino si quieres.  
-Es-esta bien, pero descansaremos seguido para que no te canses, esa es mi condicion para que me cargues-le dijo ella a n sonrojada.  
-Esta bien-la levanto en brazos y comenzó a caminar-Por cierto como te llamas.  
-Lyra, mucho gusto, no estas lastimado verdad?  
-No-fue todo lo que respondió.

Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabia el nombre de la chica, por lo que se daba cuenta era muy distrida ni su nombre le pregunto y por la manera en que entro en la pantalla de humo de Kingdra, no llevaba pokemons, ella era MUY distraida, pero le recordaba a alguien, a quien era... a si a Crystal, se parecen y mucho .  
-Podemos parar aquí si quieres ya llegamos a la ruta 34 y queda poco para Pueblo Azalea-dijo ella sonriendo Porque lo hacia tanto, tenia un espasmo acaso?  
-Por lo mismo no crees que deberíamos seguir-le pregunto, aunque mas que pregunta sonó a orden.  
-No, tienes que descansar por mentiroso- al terminar de decirlo se bajo con cuidado de sus brazos.  
- Mentiroso? y Porque soy un mentiroso?-pregunto algo confundido la verdad -Porque tu muñeca tiene una venda-le respondió mientras apuntaba la venda que se dejaba ver ya que la manga estaba un poco levantada.  
- Y por eso soy un mentiroso?  
-Así es, tu dijiste que no estabas lastimado y eso no es cierto, eso te hace un mentiroso y tu también deberías cuidarte-le volvió a responder sonriendo de la misma manera, que por una extra a razón se le hacia familiar.  
-Ya descansamos y lo mejor ser llegar cuando a n sea de d a-dicho esto la volvió a tomar y comenzó a caminar.  
-Oye para ahora.  
- Porque?  
-Porque estas lastimado.  
-No es nada, enserio solo me golpee-respondió de manera seria y no paro de caminar-Por cierto que hacías en el Encinar.  
-Buscaba a alguien que no veo desde que somos peque os, pero ya no lo recuerdo, ya no recuerdo mucho como es.  
-Entonces buscas a una persona, pero no sabes como es-dijo como si estuviera analizando las palabras.  
-Así es-respondió sonriendo, ¿Porque sonríe tanto? esta era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Silver.  
- Pero como planeabas encontrarlo?  
-Creí que cuando lo encontrara lo sabría-ahora lo dijo sonriendo y de manera so adora.  
-Pero, como lo sabrías exactamente?-Bien ahora si que tenia preguntas en mente -Porque recuerdo a la perfección como era cuando eramos peque os -Pero las personas cambian, y cuando fue la última vez que lo viste?  
-Humm, cundo teníamos cinco a os-dijo mientras contaba con los dedos y ponía cara pensativa.  
-Espera, espera, espera cuantos a os tienes?  
-18 y tu?  
-18, eso quiere decir que no lo vez hace 13 a os, pudo a ver cambiado mucho sabes.  
-Si, pero aunque aya cambiado, yo se que es el mismo ni o tierno y dulce-dijo sonriendo le, de tal manera que hizo que Silver se sonrojara levemente.  
-Oye ¿porque sonríes tanto?-Bien la duda era mucha.  
-La persona que busco una vez me dijo que si no sonría no seria una persona feliz, el sonreía mucho y sobretodo cuando estaba con su padre, ellos se veían muy felices juntos, pero oi que se separaron y el se perdió, pero también oí que se reencontraron y el estaba viviendo en Jhoto.  
-Jhoto es grande sabes, como se supone que lo vas a encontrar si es-  
-Gracias por traerme, y perdona lo despistada que soy olvide preguntar tu nombre, Como te llamas?  
-Silver-espera ¿como traerla? cuando alzo su vista se dio cuenta que estaba en la entrada del hospital-No fue nada, ademas fue mi culpa.  
-Sil-Silver, ese es tu nombre.  
-Si así es, bueno nos vemos, le dijo dejándola una silla que trajo una enfermera para trasladarla, y se marcho.  
-Que extra o, estar con esta ni a, no se me hacia sentir cómodo,y por alguna razón la ni a le parecía conocida y no era por su parecido a Crys y con lo que dijo se parece un poco a mi historia pero no creo que sea Mi historia, digo ella en ningún momento dijo que su padre fue el jefe de una organización criminal que intenta apoderarse del mundo...-dejo de hablar cuando sintió unos brazos rodear lo -Sabia que eras t , algo me lo decía pero quería estar segura y aunque lo que digas es cierto que la gente cambia, tu eres igual al ni o que recuerdo, el ni o que jugaba conmigo y su Sneasel en el parque.

Y algo le hizo click en la mente a Silver y como si de una película se tratara las imágenes pasaban delante de el, ahora sabia porque le era familiar, porque se sentía cómodo con ella, y eso era porque ella era Lyra, su amiga despistada y que no sonreia a causa de que sus padres no estaban juntos.

-Lyra, También te extra e-se dio vuelta y le devolvió el abrazo -Sabes debo confesarte, que aquel ni o a mi me gustaba y siempre me gusto -Sabes-ahora sabia porque a veces estar con Crystal lo hacia sentir un poco incomodo, si ellas dos se parecen, siempre supo que estaba enamorado de alguien, pero ese alguien aun no llegaba, pero ya no m s ahora ese alguien estaba abrazándolo diciéndole que le gustaba, que lo quería-Tu también me gustas

Y con un tierno beso sellaron su encuentro...

-Señorita por favor vuelva, aun no la hemos revisado como para que salga corriendo as , por favor vuelva adentro- dijo un enfermera cuando estuvo con ellos.  
- Saliste corriendo con tu pie malo?  
-Sip, estuvo mal?-pregunto ella con total inocencia.  
-Vamos, yo te llevo, pero que no se te haga costumbre que te cargue.  
-Te prometo que no lo ser .  
-Bien, porque si no te recuperas pronto no saldremos.  
-Prometo cuidarme- me estas invitando a salir-dijo ella con un notable sonrojo.  
-No te estoy invitando, te estoy avisando, ademas así te puedo presentar a mis amigos.  
-De-de acuerdo-contesto bajando la cabeza por la pena que sentía en ese momento, Silver la había invitado/avisado que iban a salir en una cita, debía contárselo a su prima.  
- Que haces?-le pregunto Silver al ver que sacaba su Pokégear.

-Llamo a mi prima para avisarte que te encontré y que tendremos una cita-Hola, con Crys, si soy yo Lyra, así es ya lo encontré, sip esta conmigo, de echo me lleva al hospital porque me doble el pie jejeje-cuando se oyó un estruendoso...  
-¡Te pareces a Gold en lo despistado, tienes que tener más cuidado!  
-Crys- Crystal eres tu?-Pregunto Silver sin creerlo.  
- Silver?, que haces hay, oh por Arceus, tu eres el chico que buscaba mi prima, el mundo si es un pa uelo...

Y así comenzaron una vida, juntos, ahora sin separarse.


End file.
